Beyond the Limit: The Second Part
by Deviant Crew
Summary: The FanFiction is back and better than ever! Now with Lego Movie, Lego Movie 2 and Unikitty characters! Mr. Business makes a new portal that can send anyone to and from the human world, with the help of a potion created to keep Legos active on the other side, a dark force takes Unikitty hostage and flees to the other world with a dose of potion. It's up to the team to save her now!


Prologue  
(Lucy's perspective)

I could feel like a weight was being lifted off my chest.

Although the idea of talking about the incidents with Rex Dangervest made me nervous at first, I was more than relieved to finally be able to tell someone about all of the crazy things that happened to me and my friends while traveling the Systar System.

I was worried about what Emmet would have thought about telling a reporter about all of this, but he assured that everything was over now. There was no need to be afraid of what was already done. I mean, with Apocalypseburg finally going back to normal after converging with the Systar System, what was there to worry about?

I was just about finished wrapping up the story at this point. "It's complicated how exactly Rex vanished, but from what I could understand from all of it, Rex no longer exists since Emmet proved him wrong about the future… I think."

I stared down at the table in thought. "But… I feel like there's still some loose ends out there, things I can't stop thinking about. Where did Rex build a time machine? Would someone else in the future be able to replicate it? What if there's a lot more about this outside world that we're unsure about? Emmet and I were only in the outside world for a short time. Rex spent almost his entire life frozen like that. He was the only one who knew the ins and outs of what the world was like, and now he's gone."

The reporter was caught off guard by my questions and wrote them down. "I appreciate you coming in today to help us, Lucy." The reporter smiled and got up from her chair. "This information will definitely help us understand the situation better and how we'll be able to prevent it in the future."

"Happy to help. I'm just glad I got it all off my chest." I turned to the clock and noticed the time. What? There's no way the interview took that long! "I gotta get going!" I quickly stood up out of my chair and shook the reporter's hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you." I then bolted out the door to my car. "If I hurry, I'll be able to pick up Emmet and Unikitty."

With only 10 minutes left before the ceremony, any normal gal would definitely be late. But I'm not a normal gal.

I floored the gas and peeled out of the parking lot. It's been a little too quiet and peaceful in the past few months. Maybe a little race-against-the-clock is just what I needed to make things more exciting!

I quickly merge into one of the lanes and let off the gas just long enough to swerve around one of the cars, then punch it again to blast past them! I roll down one of the windows to feel the wind rushing against me. I change the radio station to some Eurobeat and crank it to 11 as I make some sharp turns with some drifting! I almost lose control for a second, but I get over my second of panic and keep the car in control before. Man, I really am rusty.

The sound of car horns from other drivers barely hits my ears as it gets drowned out by my total focus and the blaring music of Eurobeat.

I see a dump truck with its rear end down, making a perfect opportunity for a ramp. Too easy. I drive straight at it and launch off it like a rocket! My grip intensifies on the steering wheel as I feel myself levitate out of my seat, well aware of what happens next. In a matter of seconds, I go from weightless to feeling gravity's full force coming back for vengeance. The impact lunges me forward as the car sticks the landing and I quickly regain control, once again putting the pedal the metal. Our house shouldn't be far now; that jump landed me in just the right spot to be a straightaway.

Once I see the house in sight, I notice Emmet and Unikitty standing on the front porch. Just to show off, I turn the steering wheel and shift the car so that it skids sideways before coming to a stop; it looked like that one scene from that Japanese animated movie that everybody likes to copy.

"Whoa! Now that's an entrance!" Emmet smirked and pumped his fist.

"Nice reference!" Unikitty laughed.

I decide to go for one more reference. "Come with me if you want to not be late!"

This time, Emmet laughed. "Nice reference!"

Unikitty tilts her head and blinks with a blank expression. "I don't get it…"

"We'll explain on the way there!" Emmet pats Unkitty on the head and lets her into the car first, followed by Emmet getting in the shotgun seat.

"Five more minutes? No problem." I look through the rearview mirror to take a look at Unikitty in the backseat. "Buckle up, girl!"

Unikitty nods and buckles in. Emmet did so as well as I floored it against, peeling out and away from our house, barreling down the street top speed. I go into a drift to make a sharp turn faster and notice Emmet and Unikitty tightly gripping the handlebars inside the car. They definitely deserve an apology for this.

Swerving through traffic, the thought hits me that this is a bit too easy. Usually Good and Bad Cop would be chewing me out for going this fast, but for some reason they weren't. Odd, but I wasn't about to start complaining about it!

I see a sturdy wagon with one of its sides down up ahead. Not as easy as a dump truck, but I could make it work. As I went off the makeshift ramp, it doesn't take long to realize that some of the wheels were off the ramp when I made the ascent. This made the car go into a corkscrew spin as we were in the air. The combination of being weightless and being thrown around made it feel like a lost space shuttle spinning around in the vast emptiness of space! The poor cat princess caught up in all of this craziness started screaming and holding herself to protect herself from the inevitable impact!

The car had the opposite of a perfect impact this time, and rolled a few times before landing on its wheels once again.

I could barely breathe as I turn to look at my passengers to see if they were hurt. They look shaken, but not hurt. "Sorry… got carried away there…"

"Hey, at least we made it on time!" Emmet points to City Hall right next to us, and I step out of the car for a second to ground by bearings. As I stepped out, I realized that we landed directly into our reserved parking spot! "Hey, that was better than I thought!"

Unikitty and Emmet followed suit, falling out of the car dizzy and disoriented from the landing.

"I think I'll want Emmet to drive me more often now…" Unikitty stumbled with stars spinning around her.

I chuckle. "Fair enough, can't argue with that."

When we all get our equilibrium back to normal, we head to the front of City Hall to see that our friends have already gathered around and got their reserved seats! Along with our friends, there was a few other people that Lucy didn't recognize…

"You made it! Good to see you here!" Unikitty came running up to some little kids, one a cat and the other a dog. She gave them a warm hug, and right away the cat looked very familiar. In fact, it was practically like Unikitty was looking in a mirror!

"Unikitty? Why is there a second of you?" Emmet was just as confused as I was, as indeed the little girl looked almost exactly like Unikitty except smaller, more colorful, and had bigger eyes.

The look on Unikitty's face made it obvious that this was something that only just occurred to her now. "Oh, right! I can't believe I forgot!" Unikitty put down the kids from the hug to introduce them. "Lucy, Emmet, everyone, this is… well, me! But a younger me!"

"So, these are your caretakers? I like them already!" The Unikitty child exclaimed.

"You say Emmet's a builder! Man, I wanna be a builder so I can dig up holes! Lots of holes!" The blue dog boy definitely seemed to take an appeal to Emmet.

Unikitty giggled. "And this is her little brother, Puppycorn!"

I quickly interrupt. "Okay, that's nice and all, but I got a real quick question…" I pause, trying to even slightly understand this situation. "How is this even possible?! I mean like, she's you, but when you were a kid? You had a brother this entire time and didn't tell us?!"

Unikitty was caught off guard by my confusion and gently put her paw on my shoulder to calm me down. "Hold on, slow down! I'll explain everything!"

I calm down for a second and catch my breath as I let Unikitty speak.

"Okay, so you know Planet Unikitty, the planet that was made in my likeness by Queen Watevra Wa'nabi? Apparently, that world is on a different timeline than our world! That means that this Unikitty is like, from a different planet and a different place in history altogether! I don't have a brother, but this version of me does! And I'm an adult now, but this one isn't yet!"

"And I'm not voiced by Alison Brie, I'm voiced by Tara Strong!" The kid version of Unikitty added this fact… even though every person, including Unikitty, gave her confused looks and had no idea what she was talking about.

Deciding to ignore what the cat kid said, Emmet brought up something else. "If there's going to be two of you now, how are we going to tell your names apart? You're both named Unikitty, right? Should we give one of you a nickname?"

"Good idea. Maybe we could give the kid a nickname, since she's the newest one? Maybe our version of Unikitty can stay the same, but how about we give the kid a nickname like…" I pause, trying to think of a good name for her, putting my hand on my chin.

"Unikid?" Unikitty suggests

I shake my head. "No, no… that kinda sounds dumb…"

"I like it!" The Unikitty child exclaims.

My train of thought completely stops for a moment. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah! It's like a cuter version of my real name! Let's go with that!"

I couldn't believe my ears. Whatever, at least she thinks it's good.

"What will my nickname be?" Puppycorn asks.

"I think your name is perfect, little bro!" Unikid exclaims!

"Oh, okay!" He happily waggles his tail and sticks his tongue out. I guess he's a dim bulb…

Just was we got that dilemma out of the way, ushers start suggesting to take our seats, as the meeting is about to begin. We take our front row seats, and it looks like the kids got reserves seats too, right next to Unikitty!

President Business and Queen Watevra Wa'nabi take the stage, and give their greetings. Things go as usual, thanking everybody for coming, yadda yadda. I tune out most of it, but then I hear something that catches my attention, and my focus is back on the stage.

"And now, without further delay, I present to you, the newest invention!" Mr. Business uncovers the tarp, and reveals a portal.

Everyone gasps and the flash of cameras go off. I look at every detail of it, definitely making out the complex programming built into it."

"The Human World Portal!" Mr. Business shows off the new invention. "This will take anyone in and out of the spaces in between planets."

"That's right, baby! We called this place the Limit World!" The Queen takes it from here. "The President and I worked together to make a machine that should let us explore the vast, endless space. The only ones to truly be inside the Limit World was Emmet and Lucy!"

"Scientific Studies have shown that on the other side, we won't be able to move at all. That's also what almost happened to Emmet and Lucy. Well, mot any longer." Mr. Business pulls out a vile from his pocket. "I call this the Progressive Panacea. One spray will have you moving on the real world in no time."

No… something about this felt wrong. I needed to speak up. "How do you know this will work? I feel like we're messing with something we shouldn't…"

The Queen had a concerned frown. "Aww Lucy, I know you're concerned, but we've been working hard on this, and to prove to you we got it down this time, Miss General Mayhem put some of it on a drone and sent it through!"

"It's true, Lucy. In just a few seconds, I'll recall the drone through the portal, then we'll see for sure if it works." Mayhem walks on stage and flicks a few switches on, followed by pulling a lever to activate the machine. A blue spiral appeared in the middle of the gate. With the remote wriststrap on her, she pushed a few buttons to recall the drone. Everyone goes silent. Some even count the time. The time passes, but it doesn't come out. Mr. Business starts to believe it was a dud, until a small robot, obviously the test subject, rolls through the portal.

"Test successful." Mayhem gives a firm nod and a thumbs up.

The crowd cheers, and Mr. Business takes a silent sigh of relief. But I still have doubts. There's still something in the back of my mind that's telling me to not do this. But I can't quite describe why…

"See, Lucy? We got this all under control. In a matter of days, we will have many portals up and running, being able to let anyone pass though the world and expand our territory as we please. Maybe then we can tap into whatever mysterious technology that Rex menace used to have. Imagine the good we can do with that kind of technology!" Watevra announces.

Mr. Business returns to his limo, and his scientists take the portal back to Business Towers. However, the car stops for a moment. "One more thing. I'm going to need a little bit more help with guarding tonight. Good Cop got a bad cold, and you know how that effected Bad Cop. Who can take his place?" Mr. Business asks.

"I'll have General Mayhem on the scene, but we might need backup to protect this big thing. Anybody else want to volunteer?"

"Me! Me! Let me do it!" The joyful and happy pink unicorn cat jumps up and down. Correction, both of them do, along with the puppy boy.

"Unikitty and a few kids? Are you sure you can handle that?" Mr. Business seems surprised that of all people, Unikitty wanted to do it the most.

"I'll be a good guard!" Unikitty smiles at Mr. Business through the Limo window.

"Me too!" Unikid chimes in.

"Me four!" Puppycorn chimes in too. He pauses for a moment and counts the people, wondering if he counted them right…

Mr. Business was going to say no, but the Queen stepped in. "Of course ya can! The more the merrier! I believe you all got each other's backs!"

Business knew the Queen had a lot more power than he did. After all, running away from the whole Armamageddon incident really damaged his reputation. Looking defeated, Business sighs. "Very well then. But please be on your best. I don't want anyone do steal it or anything." Mr. Business nods his head.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! It's gonna be so great protecting something to cool!" Unikitty jumps with joy.

Mr. Business sees how happy Unikitty is, and it kind of makes him smile. "Be at the Towers at 10, all of you. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" All three of them salute as he drives away.

"What if something happens? Will you be alright, Unikitty? You'll have kids you gotta take care of, too." Lucy asks.

"I've worked with Unikid before. She's got potential, as does her brother. They're good listeners when there's discipline. And I will be that discipline." General Mayhem explains.

"Yep. I have strong dog teeth in case anyone wants to steal the portal or the pana... panape... panepepper..." Puppycorn can't seem to get the word right.

"Progressive Panacea." Batman says.

"That is a bit confusing." Emmet says.

"Well, it's purple, and it's a potion, so why don't we nickname it the Purple Potion?" Benny suggests.

"Good idea. That will be much easier to say." Lucy replies.

"Well, good luck." Metalbeard replies.

"We'll do great!" Unikitty cheers.

Suddenly, Unikid gets a call and she picks up. "Oh, sorry, gotta take this. It's Dr. Fox, my scientist." She and Puppycorn walk away and get into their Cloud Car, driving away.

Emmet turns to me in concern. "Lucy? What's wrong?"

"Don't you feel like… this is wrong? Maybe we weren't meant to explore the darkness. Maybe we weren't meant to bend the physics of our bodies to be unfrozen in a place that seems we weren't meant to explore…" I turn away in thought, and Emmet lifts my head, looking me in the eyes.

"I have faith that things will work out. And if they don't, then I'll make sure everyone is safe. I'm here to make sure things will go alright. I promise."

I smile again. "I trust you, Emmet. With our ragtag team of Master Builders, we can take on any challenge!"


End file.
